A system for treating freight in a vacuum is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,326, in which freight in the form of trunk wood is loaded onto a transport cart which is pushed into the chamber, in order to load a vacuum chamber. In addition, the concept of connecting a treatment chamber, which is used to chemically treat wood in the container, to an ISO container is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,791 B1.